


Художественное предложение

by RavenTores



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: And thrawn is partially jewish, Eli has been doing some research, Eli's culture could be pagan, Established Relationship, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, M/M, Thrawn's POV for a change, haha i mean they inserted a christmas holiday into star wars through the Life Day special, so why not?, takes place much later in the universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Илай преподносит Трауну подарок, имеющий определенное значение, и сквозь призму традиций его народа Траун прослеживает собственную культуру.





	Художественное предложение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeratul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/gifts).
  * A translation of [Artistic Offering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011990) by [Hazel_Inle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle). 



Траун пристально смотрел на стоявшую перед ним коробку. На ней не было отличительных знаков, замысловатого замка, ни даже имени отправителя или обратного адреса. Хотя стоило признать, конечно, что последнее было бы бессмысленным. Илай опустил коробку ему на стол, сказав, что она «от меня вам», обозначая личность дарителя.  
  
Траун не волновался о содержимом. Как и не боялся его. Он даже не открыл ее — ему и не нужно было — для того чтобы быть абсолютно уверенным в отсутствии угрозы. Илай доказал, что он более чем предан и еще более сострадателен. Нет, Трауна озадачила причина подарка.  
  
Илай отсутствовал, будучи в увольнительной, несколько дней, а теперь вернулся с этой коробкой. Не было причин к тому, чтобы это произошло. Как странно…  
  
«Я не уверен, чем заслужил это, лейтенант-коммандер», — признался Траун, проводя пальцами по ребру упаковки, чтобы ощутить ее жесткость.  
  
«Обычная традиция из моего мира — обмениваться подарками в это время года», — Илай качнулся на руках, которыми опирался о стол. Его неформальность заставила Трауна помедлить, прежде чем последовать примеру и опустить протокол.  
  
«Полагаю, на Лайсатре сейчас зима?»  
  
«Да. Там празднуют приход зимы».  
  
«Учитывая, что ваш мир чрезвычайно зависит от сельского хозяйства не только в плане торговли, не является ли зима причиной беспокойства и настороженности?»  
  
«Обычно да, — подтвердил Илай этот факт, пожав плечами. — Но жители Лайсатры видят важность в том, чтобы поддерживать присутствие духа и напоминать друг другу, что порой мы не можем добывать пропитание в одиночку. Урожай может быть плохим для каждого или только для нескольких, и этого может быть недостаточно для того, чтобы пережить зимние месяцы. Так что они начали традицию делить друг с другом то, в чем нуждались как сообщество, после урожая, когда только начинался холодный сезон. В конце концов, это превратилось в праздник».  
  
Траун задумчиво потер подбородок.  
  
«Понятно… несколько других миров поддерживают подобные празднества, хотя и под различными именами…»  
  
«День Жизни на Кашииик наиболее известный из них», — подтвердил Илай с улыбкой. Так экспрессивно, неужели он...  
  
«Действительно, — пробормотал Траун, прежде чем признаться: — В моем мире нет такого праздника».   
  
Он происходил из ледяного мира, где было мало растительной жизни, кроме хвойной флоры и морозостойких корней; в центральных мирах Доминации не занимались фермерством. Зима и холод стояли круглый год, и его древние предки избегали этого, живя под землей в пещерах изо льда и камня.  
  
Впрочем, там было нечто подобное. Фестиваль Аристократии больше всего походил на тот праздник, что описал Илай. Когда аристокры каждого дома проводили большие празднества и мероприятия для обычных людей. Это было время, когда королевская семья немного общалась с общественностью и показывала свои лица, чтобы дать понять, что они простые смертные. В свою очередь, обычные люди получали шанс обменяться любезностями и выразить признательность правительству, которое заботилось о них, за его работу.  
  
Это было… политическим заигрыванием — чаще да, чем нет — для Трауна. Возможностью завоевать благосклонность народа для восходящих членов магистрата, а Траун никогда не был политиком. Он предпочитал беспечные связи, что возникали между обычными людьми, и не боялся сменить наряд на более простую одежду ради искреннего общения. Его брат всегда не одобрял его действия, так же как и аристокры, но в основном это считалось безвредным, пока он был подростком. Когда он стал взрослым, однако… он не мог больше ускользать подобным образом.  
  
Но… был один праздник, проходивший в похожее время, что и праздник так называемого «прощания с зимой»: Празднество света.  
  
Его раса всегда была расой воинов, которые праздновали большие победы в первые годы устоявшейся культуры. То были времена, когда они жили под землей, избегая холода без применения энергии. Однако свет — другое дело. Действительно, хотя они обладали частично инфракрасным зрением и способностью видеть на определенных уровнях темноты, подземная тьма была по-настоящему лишена каких-либо источников света, кроме искусственных.  
  
История была проста, как и у множества чисских праздников. Чиссы выиграли битву, несмотря на все трудности, и грандиозно праздновали свою победу. Тем не менее, эта конкретная битва велась под землей против врага, неизвестного Империи. Несмотря на то, что чиссы преуспели, они понесли большой урон и утрату ресурсов, худшей из которых было топливо для ламп. Свет был необходимым условием выживания в подземных пещерах, и хотя у них имелись требующиеся для создания большего количества топлива средства, это заняло бы больше дней, чем оставшее количество могло бы дать им. Излишне говорить, что многие сочли чудом, когда свет ламп продержался все то время, пока новое топливо не было готово.  
  
«Траун?» — голос Илая вырвал его из размышлений, и, если судить по выражению лица его спутника, он размышлял намного дольше, чем было уместно.  
  
«Я в порядке», — отозвался Траун. Обеспокоенность Илая нисколько не поколебалась.  
  
«Я ведь не… оскорбил вас?»  
  
«Нет, Илай. Я всего лишь обдумывал, должен ли я вернуть любезность и сделать подарок вам».  
  
«Нет, я не жду ничего подобного! — Илай взмахнул рукой, отказываясь. — И это не ваша традиция, так что не волнуйтесь! Я только хотел разделить с вами часть моей культуры, так как вы всегда спрашивали меня об этом».   
  
Траун позволил себе слегка улыбнуться.  
  
«Внимание к моему любопытству для меня больший подарок, чем содержимое этой коробки, Илай».  
  
Лицо Илая осветилось, как в тепловом диапазоне, так и появившимся радостным румянцем. Траун мог почувствовать тепло этого человека, стоявшего от него через стол, и это напомнило ему об основной причине, по которой он предпочитал Илая всем остальным. Выражение его лица и эмоциональность были настолько чисты…  
  
Его внимание вернулось к упаковке на столе, прежде чем он открыл крышку. Траун почувствовал растущий ком в горле, и попытался сглотнуть его. Он понял, что не может, и заставил дыхание выровняться, вместо того, чтобы стать прерывистым.  
  
Медленно, с благоговением, он поднял диск пьедестала из пенопластовой формы и активировал его, переливающаяся синим вихревая масса появилась по этому зову, бросив холодное сияние на двух зрителей.  
  
«Не может быть», — пробормотал Траун неверяще.  
  
«Может, — Илай улыбнулся шире. — После принятия новых законов о не-человеческом искусстве, демонстрируемом на объектах, доступных только людям, на Корусанте, я тайно вывез его. Забрал его, когда покидал планету».   
  
Его лицо немного помрачнело.  
  
«К сожалению, я не смог спасти другие из музея, но так как этот столь важ…»  
  
Траун не дал Илаю закончить, он отложил пьедестал в сторону и поймал лицо Илая в ладони, отчаянно прижавшись лбом ко лбу, но не ударяясь ими. Его глаза были плотно закрыты, чтобы совладать с эмоциями, вырывающимися из груди и пытающимися сбежать из его глаз.  
  
«Траун, вы… — пробормотал Илай, отстраняясь, — вы в порядке?»  
  
Траун почти заговорил, но почувствовал, что ком возвращается. Вместо этого он кивнул и поцеловал Илая в щеку. Илай потерся об него носом, и Траун впервые почувствовал небольшую щетину. Эта человеческая особенность — волосы на лице — заставила Трауна ощутить трепет, и внезапно он точно понял, каким образом сможет подарить что-нибудь Илаю.  
  
Все-таки такой личный подарок, какой преподнес Илай, требовал соответствующей благодарности.


End file.
